Fearless
by beachbombshell
Summary: Katniss is an event planner and engaged to Gale. One evening her life gets turned upside down and she finds comfort in Peeta's arms. AU "Fearless is falling madly in love again, even though you've been hurt before."


This is my first story ever. I got inspired after I found this fearless quote and decided to write this. Feel free to express your feelings, but be nice. The songs mentioned do not belong to me nor do the Hunger Games. Also, any mistakes in this story are made by me.

Summary: Katniss is an event planner and engaged to Gale. One evening her life gets turned upside down and she finds comfort in Peeta's arms.

* * *

**Katniss.**

„_To me, "fearless" is not the absence of fear. It's not being completely unafraid. To me, fearless is having fears. Fearless is having doubts. Lots of them. To me, fearless is living in spite of those things that scare you to death. Fearless is falling madly in love again, even though you've been hurt before. Fearless is walking into your freshmen year of high school at fifteen. Fearless is getting back up and fighting for what you want over and over again… even though every time you've tried before, you've lost. It's fearless to have faith that someday things will change. Fearless is having the courage to say goodbye to someone who only hurts you, even if you can't breathe without them. I think it's fearless to fall for your best friend, even though he's in love with someone else. And when someone apologizes to you enough times for things they'll never stop doing, I think it's fearless to stop believing them. It's fearless to say "you're NOT sorry", and walk away. I think loving someone despite what people think is fearless. I think allowing yourself to cry on the bathroom floor is fearless. Letting go is fearless. Then, moving on and being alright…That's fearless too. But no matter what love throws at you, you have to believe in it. You have to believe in love stories and prince charmings and happily ever after. That's why I write these songs. Because I think love is fearless." - Taylor Swift._

Why haven't I seen this before? One of my most played cds ever and right now is the first time I've bothered to read the cover. I sit in my car at the empty parking lot. It's a rainy evening, the kind when I'd usually enjoy the warmth of a blanket, reading a book and sipping a cup of tea. But not today. I just don't feel like going to home. I press play on the radio, music fills my car. I used to love all of these songs. _'You lift my feet off the ground, you spin me around, you make me crazier, crazier.' _That's how love is supposed to feel like, like you're just a light feather, you're supposed to feel like flying. I don't feel like flying and I don't feel like listening to that song anymore, so I click next on the radio, while curling my legs up, resting my knees on the wheel.

'_All I want is you! Do you love me?' 'Yeah.' 'Will you marry me?' _I reminds me the way Gale proposed couple of years ago. _'Say you're sorry, that face of an angel comes out when you need it to.' _At the time I thought it was the perfect fix for us. I was sure that he'd change. I was wrong. It all seems so wrong. Cold feet. That's what my mother would tell me. If it's cold feet then why can't I keep this line out my head?

„_And when someone apologizes to you enough times for things they'll never stop doing, I think it's fearless to stop believing them. It's fearless to say "you're NOT sorry", and walk away." _ He acts cocky and arrogant. Every night after he comes home... I lose that train of thought. Home? Our apartment doesn't feel like home. It's just a place where I live. It's not even mine. The apartment is all what represents Gale. Fuck, the whole relationship is about Gale. I just wear this ring. I glance at my left hand and suddenly the ring makes it feel really heavy. It's not me, the diamond is way too big, it's way too flashy. Just like the bracelet on my wrist and the necklace. Suddenly I feel the need to go home. Maybe I just need to sleep it off. Maybe, just maybe, he can make me fly. I switch to radio and drive home, park my car. It's almost 7, he should be still out with his coworkers.

As I open the apartment door I hear voices. Oh, we have company. Wait! No, someone's having sex. I walk to the bedroom and find Gale in bed with my best friend Glimmer!

„What the fuck?!" I yell out. They both jump away from each other, dare I say, in our bed. Glimmer tries to cover herself quickly, but I've already seen enough. I storm out of there to pack my things. I shove my laptop in my purse, finally glad to have that big bag to carry around. By the time, I'm done rumbling with them, Gale comes out of the bedroom, fully clothed and followed by blushing Glimmer. You'd think that when you catch your fiance with another woman you'd at least have something to say, but no, all I can do is stare at them.

„I'm so sorry." Glimmer says and walks out of the flat.

„I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you like that. I'm sorry, Katnip." Gale tries to apologize.

„You're sorry you got caught." I tell him and make my way through the bedroom to my closet.

„I'm sorry I did this with her. But she was the one who started it." He explains.

„No, you can't blame everything on her. Not this time! You did it! At least man up and admit it. When you've got balls to cheat, you have to have balls to own up to it!" I yell at him, which is not the first time I've done it.

„Tell me how can I make it ok again?" I pleads.

„You can't! You don't just make things ok, you can't apologize and imagine everything's the same again. I don't trust you anymore. It's over!" I take my big suitcase, the one I usually use on business trips. It has enough space for everything and I never have to worry about packing light. Now I'm happy to shove my clothes in it.

„Please don't do this to us, Katniss. Please. I love you. I want to marry you." He keeps pleading.

„If you really loved me, you wouldn't have done it to me. Leave. I don't want to see you again." I throw the ring at him, just like the bracelet and the necklace.

He takes them off the floor and tries to come closer to me. „Leave! I don't want to see you anymore. Leave!" I scream at him. He looks defeated and a moment later I hear the door close. I finally let out a breath. I can be free. Wasting no time I throw my clothes in the bigger-than-huge suitcase, which I find holds perfectly everything from skirts, pants, tops, shirts, sweats to PJs, underwear and socks. Next up are shoes, I fit 5 pairs with my clothes and zip it shut. I take my smaller suitcase and put the rest in there. In a quick glance I see that everything I own is packed.

I rush into the bathroom and grab 2 baskets of my things plus the makeup. I empty the baskets to the suitcase. Would Cinna kill me if I said this is how I pack my shoes this time, mixed with makeup, jewellery and nailpolish? I look around the bathroom to make sure I've got everything, when my eyes fall on my loofah. Could this be it? I've got one and half suitcase of things?

Doing a quick round at the apartment I find my books. I drag both suitcases to the livingroom and shove books everywhere I see enough room. Now it's everything. 2 suitcases ready to go. I'm just about to leave my key on the counter, when I see my sports bag that Gale uses to go to gym. I throw his stuff out of there and shove my purse in, it was overflowing anyway. I make it to my car, put the bags in there and drive away.

I'm about 3 miles from the house, when I realize I have no idea where I'm supposed to go. What does one do after breaking up? Go home? My parents live across the country. I look at the time. It's 8.01 pm. I turn to a fast food restaurant parking lot. Well, you can't make any desicions on an empty stomach. I go in and order fries and a burger with coffee. I used to hate coffee, because Gale didn't drink it, now I'm going to enjoy it! Out of nowhere, Los Angeles pops into my mind. I was supposed to go down there day after tomorrow, for the award show I'm helping to do. I'm gonna drive to Los Angeles and we'll see from there. How long can the drive be? I wonder as I'm walking back to my car. I enter my destination to the navigation system and it's almost 400 mile drive. Oh, ok. Let's do this. I fill the tank and start driving.

About an hour, cup of coffee and a burger later I get a call from Gale. When I don't answer I get a text. _'I'm sorry. Where are you? We need to talk. I'm sorry.' _I decide to ignore that too, instead I block his number. Yeah, I know, you shouldn't do stuff on your phone and drive. On the 6 hour journey I cry a little, I should cry more, but I don't feel like my heart is broken, I feel like I've been betrayed and cheated on. It only makes me wonder if I did love Gale. I liked him, but I didn't feel like flying, he was my best friend, just like Glimmer.

I take a deep breath and freedom flows in me. I don't have to analyze every feeling I have, maybe Ioved him, maybe I didn't. I'll deal with that, when I feel like it. This feels like the right moment to get a call from Johanna. Few minutes later I do. Johanna Mason, my closest friend, lives in New York City. We never defined our friendship, it was always just friendship, no best friends or soulmates crap. Besides no matter what, she could always cheer me up, something Gale never did.

„You're fearless, you know." She suddenly tells me.

„What?"

„You're fearless. You were with a guy for years and then you break up with him. It's 11 pm, you're on the road to Los Angeles, where you're going to do god knows what. Instead of crying, you're taking the life as it is and jamming to Taylor Swift while doing it. You're fearless. You're moving on. I'm proud of you." She explains.

„Thank you. I might just know what I'm doing next." I say to her.

„I know you do. You're Katniss. Well, I'm going to hit the hay, you drive straight and call me up if you need company, girl on fire." With that she hangs up. I suddenly realize this. I'm the girl on fire. I rememer my samba teacher telling me that I've got just enough fire for latin dances. Gale's got fire too, which is why it'll never work. I don't need Gale's fire to survive, I've got plent of that on my own, I need a dandelion in the spring. The dandelion reminds me of Peeta. We were friends once, at least for a day. He gave me hope and I never got to thank him. 4 years ago, when we had our class reunion, he stayed away from me after he saw the ring on my finger. 5 months, in just 5 months I'm going to have to face them again. '_Letting go is fearless.' _He did you wrong, you're leaving. It's ok.

I make it to Los Angeles at the crack of dawn. It's early enough to have somewhat fast drive to my favorite hotel.

„How long, miss?" the receptionist asks, but it seems that he has lost me.

„Huh?"

„For how long are you going to stay, miss?" he repeats and looks at me like I'm an idiot.

„2 weeks." It should be enough, yes?

He hands me the key to my room and takes my bags there. As I see the bed I instantly fall on it. I can't go to sleep now, I need to change. After what seems like seconds I drag myself near the big suitcase, opening it, I am greeted by a mess of clothes. If I want to wear anything tomorrow I should put them in the closet, but I'm tired and I don't feel like doing that. Finding my favorite shorts and a tank, I change as quickly as I can and pass out on the most comforable bed.

Nearly 9 hours later I wake up to my phone buzzing somewhere in my purse. I get up to find it, for a moment I'm confused of my location, but then last nights events come back to me. Still I find myself feeling free, instead of heartbroken. The text was from Johanna, asking if I made it or should she find a black dress to wear. I tell her I'm fine and she should visit me. I look around the hotel room, which is already a mess. Turning on the tv I start putting away my clothes, most of them are already wrinkled.

As I'm opening my other suitcase, floodgates open. I really did believe we'd be happy. He was my best friend and I did love him at least a little. Maybe I'm not that strong woman people say I am. Maybe I can't do it on my own. Maybe I do need his fire, even though we fight. I feel incredibly sad. I think about all those times I was happy with him, but images of our fights creep in there too and soon all I can think about how we never seemed to agree on anything. It's not a fairytale.

I lay back down on the bed and flip the channels, finding a movie with Gwyneth Paltow. The memory of me after my wisdom teeth surgery makes me laugh. Gale told me that I put a waffle into the DVD player, 'watched' it for an hour and said that she should get an oscar for it. When the song starts I shift my attention from my thoughts to the TV screen.

'_I know you see me like some wide eyed dreamer, that just rolled in off a dusty mid west bus. _

_Yeah, on the outside I look fragile, but on the inside is something you can't crush.'_

'_Cause I'm country strong, hard to break, like the ground I grew up on._

_You may fool me and I'll fall, but I won't stay down long, cause I'm country strong'_

Tears fall down my face again. My father used to tell me that I'm country strong, I haven't even told him the news yet. I call him up and tell him everything. Between talking to my dad and having the song in my head I feel better. Dad invites me back home, but I tell him that I'm needed here. As I finish the call I get another one from my assistant Lavinia, telling me that there's a crisis at the arena. I take a quick shower and put on my big girl panties. Time to look your best, girl on fire.

Months pass quickly. The awards show goes great, I get a new project to organize, go on a trip to Turks and Caicos with Johanna, ignore Gale's attempt to make things ok, sell my car and move to New York. Life works in mysterious ways, my job had been around Los Angeles and New York all along, living in Sacramento ment endless flight hours. Ever since the break up I've tried to move on, at first I made myself not cry when I wanted to, but then it ment I'd cry even harder the next time. I soon realized that time heals everything, all you need to do is give time time. _Letting go is fearless. Then, moving on and being alright…That's fearless too. _From time to time my thoughts get back to Peeta. Is he married? Does he have a wife? Kids? As much as thinking of him leaves me wondering, it leaves me confused aswell. Why him? Why do I feel like he is the dandelion in the spring that I need?

**Peeta.**

High school reunion is coming up. I wonder if I'm going to see Katniss again. Will she be married this time? Does she have any children? She seemed so happy last time, I didn't dare to say anything. I wish I had had the courage to be her friend, rather than helping her out one time. Maybe things would have been different, maybe she would be mine. Right now all I've got nothing. After all these years, I still love her. Every single girl that I've dated said the same thing – my heart is somewhere else. I know. I can't make myself move on, I still hope there's a chance. My dad told me to listen to my heart, if it feels right then keep doing what you're doing. Sometimes miracles happen.

**Katniss.**

As I walk towards the hall, where our class reunion is held I feel like on the first day of high school. I also feel fearless, I can do it. Noone asks about my ring, I think they don't dare to. Many of my classmates have kids already, many have good jobs and many are still single, which makes me more confident. I'm not a failure after all. I had had a few shots, when Peeta Mellark approached me. The second our eyes met, I felt like flying just like the butterflies in my stomach. Soon I found us dancing together, which was easy with him. I got to be myself instead of thinking what would be right for him. It surprised me how good everything was with him. By the end of the night we went to his hotel room and slept together. It felt amazing, it was everything I wish it had been with Gale. Starting with the butterflies, to dancing, to bed. For the first time in a long time I felt complete. I woke up tangled around Peeta. As I tried to move away from him, he held me stronger, but let go the moment he woke.

„Hey." He gave me a sleepy smile. God, he was sexy. Wait, what?

„Hey." I tried my best not to stare.

„Did you sleep well?" he asks with the hottest sleepy voice ever.

„Mhm." Is all I can get out. His smile grows wider.

„So, where's your ring?" it takes me by surprise, I had expected this question last night, not right now. „Please, don't tell me I slept with a married woman." He adds. He must've not looked at me, because I know I cringed. I could not cheat!

„It's gone. It didn't work out with him." I tell him as calmly as I can. „I should get dressed." I wrap a sheet around me and try to locate my clothes, but he stops me.

„Did you get a tattoo?" Shoot! I should've covered that first! Try to think, Katniss! You can not fall for him. He probably doesn't even want you, just like Gale. I notice that he's still waiting for an answer and just nod.

„Why 'fearless'?" he continues. My brain and my heart can't be on the same track with each other, because I feel so safe telling him the real story.

„I went through a rough patch and it was a word my friend used to describe my actions." I tell him, while looking into his deep blue eyes. It's like an ocean, where I could swim forever. Stop it, Katniss!

„Want to talk about it?"

„There's nothing to say." I finally stand up, gather my things and go to the bathroom to change. When I go out I notice that he got dressed in sweats and a tight shirt. Was he trying to make the leaving so difficult?

„I'll see you around." I say to him and leave, but he turns me around and before I can react I feel his lips on mine and his hand on my lower back pulling me closer to him. I can't help but like it, even though I shouldn't.

„Don't leave." He finally says, when we break. I look into those blue eyes and bite my lip. I should, I should go and never come back, but I can't. There's something about him, something that makes my knees go weak and my heart pound. For a moment it feels like he's letting go, but then as he sees me staying there, his lips find mine again. It's emotional, I feel him wanting me stay, I know he can't let me go, I know I want to stay. He sweeps me off my feet and carries me to the sofa, setting me in his lap, not breaking our kiss.

„Stay." He says again. I nod. I can't say anything, I don't even know if I have a voice anymore. I lean into him, resting my head on his chest, he holds me even closer, wrapping his arms around me. I feel safe for the first time in a long time. _'cause I don't know how it gets better than this, you take my hand, drag me head first fearless!' _I feel fearless with him.

„A penny for your thoughts." He has lost me yet again.

„Mh?" I respond.

„You seem so quiet, I wish I'd know what you're thinking about."

„I didn't expect this to happen." I gesture to him and I.

„You have a chance to leave you know, I'm not going to stop you." He tells me.

„I don't want to." I say to him. Again, everything's safe with him, I can be me, I can be fearless.

„I'm glad to hear that." He kisses the top of my head and starts playing with the ends of my hair. Keep doing it and I just might fall for you.

„You dance really well, you know." He finally says.

„Years of practise." I refer to my high school days when I was doing latin ballroom with Gale.

„I thought that you'd be married by now." He confesses.

„To whom?" I'm confused.

„Gale." I move away and sit next to him.

„I wouldn't do that." Now it's his time to be confused.

„Why not?"

I take a deep breath and let it out. If he doesn't want me here after that, then I had my chance.

„He cheated on me with my best friend." He seems genuenly shocked.

„When?"

„About half a year ago."

„That's the 'fearless' on your side?"

„I left him the night I caught them together. Drove all the way from Sacramento to Los Angeles and got a tattoo."

„That's like a 6 hour drive."

„8, I got lost on the way"

He chuckles a little.

„I'm sorry about earlier." I raise an eyebrow. „You know, 'don't tell me I slept with a married woman.' I didn't mean it like that."

„It's ok. Not many people know. It's not easy to tell people, oh my fiance didn't want me anymore and slept with my best friend."

„No, no, no" he takes me in his arms again. „Don't say that. He's a jerk. He doesn't know what he had." Usually tears happen after saying it, but not this time. I feel better in his arms than ever. The rest of the day passes by us kissing and cuddling. We talk about everything that has happened. To my surprise I can talk about stuff that I wouldn't have even mentioned to Gale. I find out that he started a bakery line with his dad and lives in New York. He also has a husky puppy named Mirri, who is 4 months old.

**Peeta.**

When I saw Katniss at the reunion I was stunned. She looked gorgeous and not to mention hot in her red dress, which hugged every curve she has. I had a few drinks before talking to her, just in case she is indeed married and a mother. She'd be a great mother, not like mine, who left my dad when I was 18. I couldn't believe my eyes, when I saw that the ring on her finger was gone. Did she forget to put it on? Despite my discovery I talked to her. One thing led to another and soon we were in my room, doing things. I fell asleep content with the way things were. The night was something I had dreamed about for a long time. This is how things were supposed to be, her falling asleep in my arms. In the morning I felt her move in my arms and pulled her closer. Then I woke up and realized she wasn't mine to hold.

„Hey." I smiled at her, she was so cute, when she had just woken up

„Hey."

„Did you sleep well?" I ask her with my voice still thick with sleep

„Mhm." I grin now. How can she look so irresistibly gorgeous in the morning?

„So, where's your ring?" I finally get the courage to ask her. „Please, don't tell me I slept with a married woman." I add, while rubbing my eyes.

„It's gone. It didn't work out with him." the answer makes my heart beat at least 10 times faster. She's free! „I should get dressed." I watch as she wraps a sheet around her and see a tatoo.

„Did you get a tattoo?" the question leads her into her thoughts, I wait a moment for her to answer, I get a nod.

„Why 'fearless'?"

„I went through a rough patch and it was a word my friend used to describe my actions." Oh. It breaks my heart to know that her life wasn't always good. I wish I had been there to support her.

„Want to talk about it?"

„There's nothing to say." She tells me and goes to get dressed. I move from the bed, find my underwear, put on sweatpants and a shirt. She escapes from the bathroom and tells me to 'see you around'. No! I grab her before she can leave and kiss her, drawing her body close to me. Please don't go. I can't lose you again. Stay. Stay!

„Don't leave." I tell her looking into her grey eyes that I've loved forever. I take a moment to see if she's staying and then kiss her again. I put everything into that kiss. She has to know that I want her, I love her, I want her to stay. I take her into my arms and sit on the sofa, having her in my lap.

„Stay." I plead. She nods. I feel her leaning into me and I wrap my arms around her, holding her as close as I can.

„A penny for your thoughts."

„Mh?" she asks.

„You seem so quiet, I wish I'd know what you're thinking about."

„I didn't expect this to happen." She means us.

„You have a chance to leave you know, I'm not going to stop you." I tell her. She should know that I can't make her stay. All I can do is love her with all my heart and hope that it's enough.

„I don't want to." She says and makes me the happiest men on Earth, she doesn't want to leave.

„I'm glad to hear that."

„You dance really well, you know." I whisper to her.

„Years of practise." She smiles. I know she used to dance with Gale.

„I thought that you'd be married by now." I confesse.

„To whom?" she's confused

„Gale." She moves away to sit next to me. I miss the contact we had.

„I wouldn't do that." What?!

„Why not?"

She takes a moment before answering.

„He cheated on me with my best friend." What! He had her and it wasn't enough. If I had her, I wouldn't even look at other women.

„When?"

„About half a year ago."

„That's the 'fearless' on your side?"

„I left him the night I caught them together. Drove all the way from Sacramento to Los Angeles and got a tattoo."

„That's like a 6 hour drive."

„8, I got lost on the way"

I laugh, only she would do that, but it's cute.

„I'm sorry about earlier." I tell her. „You know, 'don't tell me I slept with a married woman.' I didn't mean it like that."

„It's ok. Not many people know. It's not easy to tell people, oh my fiance didn't want me anymore and slept with my best friend."

„No, no, no" I hug her. „Don't say that. He's a jerk. He doesn't know what he had." Clearly doesn't. She's perfect.

**Katniss.**

After returning to New York the next day, we started going out. I felt confident of this relationship. I knew he wasn't going to do me wrong. He met my family just a week after our reunion. My parents were so fond of him, I thought for a second if they had wanted a boy, instead of 2 girls. 2 months after the night we reunited I found out I was pregnant. I was scared to death when I told him, but he was just as happy as I was frightened. He asked me to be his wife the same evening. The ring he gave me was nothing like Gale's. No flashy diamonds to weigh my hand down. It was an infinity ring to symbolise our future together. He got 'to infinity and beyond' engraved to his ring. The ceremony was simple, it was just the 2 of us, noone else, noone to impress with the party. It was just Peeta and I, it was private and it was perfect.

We bought our house together, the moment I stepped into the building, I knew it was my home with Peeta. During the pregnancy we painted some rooms, moved in and decided together when buying furniture. I gave birth to a beautiful babygirl, who got a brother just 2 years later. I finally felt like flying and he was the one to make me fearless. He saved me yet again and I can't be more happier. This is my happily ever after with Peeta. '_But no matter what love throws at you, you have to believe in it. You have to believe in love stories and prince charmings and happily ever after. Because I think love is fearless.'_

* * *

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
